A Secret About Amu
by Kim Crawford Olivia Holt
Summary: When Ikuto has a secret about Amu, Amu starts getting worried. She doesn't want to put any ideas in Ikuto's head!
1. Ikuto's Secret

"Crap!" Ikuto said as he woke up from a bad dream. "Damn it, Amu!" Meanwhile Amu was inside her house taking a shower. "Kyaaaa! Ren what are you doing in here?" Amu screamed. "Just washing up, Amu," Ren said. "Hey your boyfriend is here, Amu!" Su remarked. "What? WHAT!?" Amu screamed. "I'm here, Amu," Ikuto laughed. "Crap! Don't come in here you pervert!" Amu screamed. "Come on...I just wanted to check up on you!" Ikuto said. "Get out. Now!" Amu said. "No," Ikuto remarked. "I had a dream about you, Amu." "Ooh, Amu! He said he had a dream about you!" Ren laughed. "Ren," Miki stated. "Damn it, Ren. Not at this time!" Amu cringed. "What was the dream about, I-Ikuto." "Oh, um, can't tell you. I can't give away my precious dreams." Ikuto said. "Amu? You okay?" Su asked. "Yeah...would you three get out of my shower! Also, tell Ikuto to get out of the bathroom hall!" Amu cried.

"Would you like to character change, Amu?" Miki asked. "I guess. What character would I change into?" "Hm, the honest type?" Ren thought. "The sweet type?" Su thought. "The artsy type?" Miki asked. "Why would the artsy type help me right now? I think the honest type would work better. Hey, where's Dia?" Miki asked. "Dia went out on a walk." Su replied. "Ah," Amu stated. "Hey? Amu?" Ikuto called. "Crapball! I don't think she likes me anymore," Ikuto thought. Amu kept on thinking of what the dream might be. Maybe it was about breaking up? "Oh no! If Ikuto won't tell me what he dreamt of, it'll kill me to sleep! I need to find out what the dream was!" Amu thought. "Hey, Ikuto, please tell me your dream. It'll kill me if I don't know what it is." "Fine. I'll tell you tomorrow. Got to go." Ikuto stated. He opened a window in the hallway and jumped out of it. "That cheeseball!" Miki said.

"Hey, you haven't seen Prince in a while, huh?" Su laughed. "Well, I was going to go on a Guardian picnic with him tomorrow. But now I'm thinking of canceling it. Ikuto was going to tell me what he dreamt about." Amu cried. "Don't worry, Amu! Character change into an honest girl that cares about both boys' feelings." Ren said. After the night had passed...Amu jogged onto the school's grass area and saw the Prince there. "Hey, Prince," Amu said. "Keep your voice down low. This is a private picnic." Prince said. "Wait...I thought you said this was a guardian picnic?" Amu stated, confused. Prince sat closer to Amu. "It's a secret about Ikuto," Prince told Amu. "Huh? A secret? A-about Ikuto?"Amu asked. "Yes. He's been having really weird dreams lately...about you." Prince laughed. "Oh. Saying that, Ikuto was just going to tell me what he dreamt about. See you later, Prince!" Amu smiled. "Okay..." Prince stated.

A few blocks down the school, Amu saw Ikuto waiting for her on the park bench. "Hi!" Ikuto laughed. "Hey!" Amu said. "What was your dream about?" Amu asked. "Well, it was about you...stealing my Guardian Character. Weird, huh? I mean you would never really do that to me...wait! Would you?" Ikuto asked. "Of course not, Ikuto!" Amu smiled. "See you later!" Ikuto said. "Um, okay. Bye!" Amu smiled. Amu ran all the way to her house. "Well, Ren, Miki, Su, and Dia, Ikuto had a dream about me...stealing...his Guardian Character. Isn't that funny?" Amu laughed. "Yeah, definitely!" Dia smiled. "I guess I worried for nothing," Amu stated. "Yeah!" Miki laughed. "Totally!" Su and Ren said at the same time. "See! You figured out your own problems without character changing! I'm proud of you, Amu!" Ren said. "Thanks!" Amu laughed.


	2. Hot Springs

"Ugh!" Amu screamed. "I'm happy that we're going on a vacation with each other Rima and Utau, but really? I have to take this thing?" Amu pointed at Ikuto. Ikuto smirked. "Ppht!" "Ikuto! Why are you laughing? This isn't funny!" Amu cried. "So, where do you guys want to go for summer vacation?" Rima laughed. "Hey! How about we go to a nice hotel in Nagoya?" Utau asked. "We can rent a nice hotel and everything." "Hai! But I still don't know why we still have to bring Ikuto along!" Amu shouted. "Well, he'll protect your, um, Guardian Characters!" Rima said. "I can protect them myself. So, see you in two weeks, Ikuto!" Amu said. "Why don't you want Ikuto to come, Amu?" Utau asked. "Well you see, I thought maybe I can have a little bit of girl time on this vacation," Amu explained. "Don't worry, we'll rent a huge suite and us girls can sleep in the beds and Ikuto can sleep on the couch. Deal?" Rima asked. "Wait! Rima why do you want Ikuto to come with us?" Amu asked. "I thought you two would like spending time together!" Rima shouted. "Oh, well..." Ikuto said. "I'm good with sleeping on the couch. Ha ha ha ha!" Amu heard his mumbling laughter.

After Seiyo High released the students, Amu, Rima, Utau, and Ikuto set up a time for when they were leaving tomorrow.

**Amu POV**

God, that Rimu. I hate it when she tries to get between my friendships. Honestly, I wish Ikuto wouldn't even go to the hotel with us. Ugh! I wish I can try and find a way to stop Ikuto from going. But we're leaving tomorrow! Never mind. It's no use.

**Ikuto POV**

Hm, I'm sleeping on a couch while the girls sleep on the bed? Now Yoru and I will be just like cats! _**Ikuto purrs.**_

**Amu POV**

I can just tell Rima if I'm feeling uncomfortable with my boyfriend sleeping on the couch of our suite. Those actions remind me of a sleepy cat. And what if-no. No. We need to rent Ikuto another room. Maybe Ikuto should bring some extra cash?

**Ikuto POV**

I can't wait to spy on the girls. This should be fun.

**Normal POV**

The next day... "Scoot over, Utau, will you?" Rima asked. "No. I like my personal space," Utau laughed. "Who cares? Move. It!" Rima shouted. "Girls, girls. Let me be in the middle of you guys so you won't argue," Ikuto said.

**Rima POV**

Ugh. Doesn't this guy already have a boyfriend? Does he even care about Amu? Ow! Damn Utau won't even move!

**Utau POV**

He he! I'll try and anger Rima, so Rima will move next to Amu-chan and I'll be next to Ikuto! What a great plan!

**Normal POV**

After a few hours, Amu, Rima, Utau, and Ikuto walked up to their hotel room. "Hey, guys? I'm gonna go to the Hot Springs, now, okay?" Amu told everyone. "I'll come with you Amu-koi!" Ikuto shouted. "Alright. Go ahead and change," Amu sighed.

**Ikuto POV**

In the Hot Springs, do people go inside naked or with a bathing suit? I have no clue. I ripped off my clothes to reveal my trunks. "Oh my god, Ikuto! you wear trunks with little cats on them?" Amu laughed. I was so embarrassed.

**Normal POV**

"Let's go, Ikuto!" Amu said. Pointing her way out of the door.


	3. Glub! A Bubble Attack

**Amu POV**

So, I'm running with Ikuto right, and all of sudden, I slipped into the jacuzzi. "Oh. My. God. Crap! Amu-chan can you hear me? Amu-chan!" Ikuto screamed. "I-I-Ik-uuuu-" I started.

"Help! Rima? Utau?" Ikuto cried. Rima came running out of our hotel room. Utau was following her. But, my hands and legs were numb so I was drowning. Literally, drowning. "I'm so sorry, Ikuto. If I die," I thought. Ikuto turned to see me, but all he saw was a pink haired girl's body floating in the water with bubbles.

**Normal POV**

Ikuto gasped. "Amu-chan, I'm going in!" Ikuto said. Amu totally collapsed in the water. "Glub!" Amu was trying to speak. Amu was trying to say, "Help". "I can't pull her up to surface because she's kind of stuck to the bottom of the jacuzzi!" Ikuto cried. "Oh no!" Rima and Utau both said. "Here, let me use my super strength to pull her out...HYAAAA!" Ikuto shouted. "She's out cold," Rina said. "Here, let me give her mouth to mouth," Utau said. "No. I'm her boyfriend, dammit. I should at least be able to give her mouth to mouth," Ikuto said. "Go for it!" Utau said. Ikuto was about to give Amu mouth to mouth, but he already saw someone reaching down to rescue Amu. "Tadase! Or as Amu calls him, Prince!" Ikuto said. He was surprised. "Man, what the hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" Ikuto asked Tadase. "Saving her!" Tadase said. Tadase blushed while saying that. "Let me do that!" Ikuto cried. "Huh? Did I fall asleep?" Amu asked. "No, you drowned," Ikuto said. "Oh, Tadase, did you save me?" Amu asked. "Yeah. Ikuto was going to, but he was too slow," Tadase replied. "What!?" Ikuto remarked. "Let's talk, Tadase," Amu said. "Ugh, what are they gonna do together?" Ikuto thought.


End file.
